


The Dangerous Charm of Ugly Winter Themed Sweaters and Late New Year's Eve Parties

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Season themed works [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Grumpy Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve Party, that's an actual tag ksjrjfkfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Bruce had barely set a foot in the house that had been rented for the occasion that he wished he hadn't. Coming here had been a mistake, and bumping into Hal Jordan wasn't going to make anything better, was it ?-Hal pointed to something above them and Bruce looked up to see a familiar plant just over their heads. Mistletoe.“I am not doing that. It would be…” Bruce made a vague gesture, hoping for Hal to understand.Hal’s eyes narrowed, and as always, he went out of his way to misunderstand Bruce and think the worst about him.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Season themed works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Dangerous Charm of Ugly Winter Themed Sweaters and Late New Year's Eve Parties

New Year’s parties sucked. Bruce was only there as a favor for Clark and had been regretting it since the very first hour. 

First, it was the third of January, which was plain stupid. That could be explained by the fact that some people spent New Year’s Eve with their family and others prevented crime statistics to skyrocket since it was one of the year’s busiest nights. However, holding a New Year’s Eve party late was and would always be plain stupid nonetheless.

Second, Bruce would have offered to chip in if he had known the alcohol and the buffet would be so terrible. After seeing the label on a wine bottle (whoever picked the wine had no taste whatsoever), he had deemed safer to stick to beer, and even the beers weren’t that good.

Third, did Clark invite all the League ? It would seem so. They were having the party in a rented house in the middle of nowhere and it seemed full of people.

Fourth, most people here had no sense of style and had shown up in clothes they should have worn in the comfort of their home and kept away from anyone else’s eyes. 

And let’s not say anything about the one who thought hanging mistletoe all around the place was a nice touch. They were all adults, for God’s sake !

Everything wouldn’t have been so terrible if Bruce hadn’t bumped into Hal Jordan in the doorway as he went to the kitchen. 

“My bad.” Jordan said, not looking sorry at all, a wry smile on his lips. 

He was one of the idiots who were wearing an undignified Holidays themed knitted sweater, a green monstrosity featuring a snowman with a Santa Claus hat. Hal was wearing one of those idiotic hats himself. 

“You look ridiculous.” Bruce said.

Hal arched an eyebrow but didn’t look surprised by the attack. 

“You look like you’re ready to ruin everyone’s fun because you’re mad at your friend for inviting you to a party in the hopes you would relax for once. Just kiss me already so you can keep doing that and I can have some of the fun you’re so allergic to.” he said, shrugging.

Bruce blinked at him. 

“Sorry ?”

Hal pointed to something above them and Bruce looked up to see a familiar plant just over their heads. Mistletoe. 

“I am not doing that. It would be…” Bruce made a vague gesture, hoping for Hal to understand.

Hal’s eyes narrowed, and as always, he went out of his way to misunderstand Bruce and think the worst about him. 

“It would be what ? Gay ? Yeah, probably a bit. Like nearly half of your friends here. Toxic masculinity is really doing a number on you, yeah ? ” 

“That’s not…” Bruce sighed before leaning in and kissing Hal’s cheek quickly.

He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Hal patted his shoulder.

“Very brave of you. And look ! You’re still a manly male and all. You won’t catch gayness just by snogging me for a second, you know that ?” he said sharply. 

Hal had crossed his arms on his chest. Curiously, his sweater didn’t look that bad on him. 

“Hal, this has nothing to do with your orientation. Or mine, for the matter. We shouldn’t kiss just because a plant and a bunch of old traditions said so.” 

Hal seemed to be looking for something in Bruce’s eyes and must have seen it because his tense shoulders relaxed.

“Okay. Let’s forget about the damn mistletoe. Would you just kiss me, now ?” he asked. 

“My pleasure.” Bruce said before cupping Hal’s face into his large hands and kissing him meaningfully only to have Hal replying in kind.

Maybe Clark was right and New Year’s Eve parties three days late with bad food, no dress code and too many people weren’t so bad.


End file.
